In-flight connectivity services may be provided to in-flight aircraft via satellite connectivity technology, such as SwiftBroadband™, Ku-band, Ka-band, Ground-to-Orbit, 2Ku, and others. With these technologies, in-flight aircraft are equipped with satellite antennas to open a data connection with an orbiting communications satellite via an on-board modem to provide in-flight connectivity to end-users on the aircraft. Individual orbiting communications satellites have a limited capacity for providing in-flight connectivity, and can become saturated with connections, thus lowering the level of service available to connected in-flight aircraft.